Praedictio ex Tenebrae: New War
by Galadriadhar
Summary: A mysterious prophecy. A determined villain. Seven dimensions. Five maidens. One war.
1. Prologue

Sacrificium quinque purus virgos

in Obscurus Draco Saxum

ad lucrum Obscurus Inculcare Imperium.

The man in the black helmet shut the tome he was reading. 'Sacrifice five pure maidens upon Dark Dragon Rock to gain Dark Force Mastery.' That's what the prophecy had said. He knew what to do. The words he spoke afterwards were heard by none but the batkitis, they were punctuated by ominous breathing, yet they carried a shadowed, evil undertone.

"I must find the maidens. I _will _gain this mastery. And soon, the entire universe, and all dimensions, will bow before me."


	2. Villainous Hiring

A hologram popped up in front of Andross. It showed a man in a dark helmet. Andross bowed to the figure.

"What is thy bidding, Master Vader?"

"Have you set up the diversion?" The figure, Vader, asked the monkey, breathing accentuating his words.

Andross nodded. "Since you hired me, I have been working on a plan, and it is finally in place. A growing dictator has massed an army near Liran. He plans to take over the entire Lylat System. The Cornerian Government must know!"

"Excellent. Carry on, Andross."

* * *

Bowser was playing ping-pong with Kamek when a bird ran into the window. Startled by the sound, Bowser swung wildly and missed the ball, eliciting a chuckle from Kamek.

"Stupid bird," Bowser muttered. He stomped over to the window, jerked it open, and pulled the bird in. He was about to torch it with his flame breath when he noticed a message attached to its leg. Bowser pulled it off, opened it, and read:

King Koopa,

I am interested in your services. Divert the Mario Bros attention for five days and I will reward you with17 million coins.

Darth Vader

"Well, Kamek. Our luck seems to have changed. Ha hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

* * *

"Metal Sonic. Report," a voice said from the holographic generator.

"Lord Vader, the Dr. has gone in search of that item you requested. Last he checked in, he was searching Arctan Island. He believes he is close. As for the Freedom Fighters, they are busy checking a suspicious hill over on Rath."

"Good," Vader's voice rasped. "Keep them there. Soon we can implement Phase 2."

* * *

Tigerstar prowled through the dark forest, longing to sink his claws into prey, or a cat. Anything would do. He glanced to his side and there strode a jet-black cat.

"Tigerstar, I presume." The cat seemed to have trouble breathing.

Tigerstar stopped. "Who wants to know?"

"I am Darth Vader. I am one you would call a 'Twoleg.' But, I can help you get back at Firestar. For a price."

"I'm listening," Tigerstar replied.

* * *

Scourge was the ruler of BloodClan. He was undisputed leader. He knew every cat within his bounds. So, he jumped (he denied this) when an unknown cat appeared next to him. The jet-black cat flickered like shade on a sunny day. "Who are you?" Scourge hissed.

"An opportunist. Listen to me, and you can be greater than you ever dreamed."

Scourge tilted his head. "Really? Tell me what I must do."

The black cat laughed a deep, rasping laugh. "Follow my instructions."

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell of Star Wolf flew through the atmosphere of Aquaris, contemplating his last mission. He had attacked the mutronium enricher on Saunic V. There, he had been ambushed by Star Fox and Fox was able to convince Krystal to come back. They then managed to pulverize Wolf's group. Only he, Panther, Leon, and Andrew survived. Now, he didn't know what to do.

A figure appeared from the holo display. It was a tall, black-wearing _human _with a helmet.

"What?" Wolf snapped. "Who are you?"

"Darth Vader. A human who can help you devastate Corneria _and_ Fox McCloud."

Wolf sat up eagerly, the fact that he was working with a human completely forgotten. "Really? What is it?"

"Divert the Cornerian Government for five days. Then, I can kidnap General Peppy's daughter."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Will do. What kind of diversion?"

"Anything." The holo switched off, and Wolf rubbed his hands together with glee.

"Ha ha ha! Finally, revenge!"

* * *

Ganon swung his twin katana and sliced a mannequin's head off. He followed through with a backblade roundhouse, and finished with a cartwheel strike. He leaned against the mannequin, and fell right through it.

"Drat. Not again." Ganon sighed and used his magical powers to put the target back together. Putting one blade away, he grabbed his other with both hands, preparing to go through single-sword exercises, when a Helmaroc ran into his tower window. Ganon jerked at the noise and cut his palm.

"Ergh!" he grunted in pain. Cradling his hand, Ganon went over and opened up the window. He dragged the Helmaroc in and shut the glass so the pounding rain would not get in.

"What was that?! What's the matter with you, Amorkus? That's the second time this we-" He stopped talking when he saw the letter in Amorkus's talons. "Ah. Vader has sent me a message."

Ganon grabbed the paper with his cut hand, staining it red, and opened it to find:

Ganon

You may put your distraction into effect any time you wish. Also, payment had not been decided last we met. I will help you obtain all three pieces of the Triforce. Is that agreeable? Speak if it is. I install a transmitter on all of my letters so I may know what my generals say.

Darth Vader

Ganon grinned. "Yes. I accept your offer, Darth Vader."

A ghostly voice spoke from the paper. "Good. I await for the time to come to your realm."

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep._ Sauron groaned and walked over to the palantír of Minas Ithil.

"Why do I let it do that whenever I get a message from someone?" Sauron placed his fingers on the orb, and watched as Darth Vader appeared.

"Milord," Sauron said in his deep, venomous voice.

"Trusted General Sauron. I assume all is in order," Darth Vader's rasping voice said.

"Yes, Lord Vader. Saruman is awaiting my signal to unleash the Uruk-Hai and the Orcs. Gondor will fight, and you will be able to obtain your prize. Then, when you get it, Gondor shall fall."

"Very good, General. I will contact you when it is time. Until then, continue to reinforce the armies. Farewell."

Sauron took his fingers off the orb to let the signal die away, and then he contacted Saruman.

"Yes, Master Sauron?"

"Lord Vader will tell me when it is time to fight. Until then, strengthen the army."

"Yes, Master."

Sauron returned to his table, where a modest dinner of roast dragon, mitwyrm eggs, and redcurrant firewine awaited him. "Gondor will soon know my wrath! And I will rule!"


End file.
